


Written in the Stars

by Snap_crackle_spock (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Snap_crackle_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, a Sophmore, honestly couldn't care less about the Freshman class. Or, that's what he'd thought. But that was before Finn.</p><p>--</p><p>Finn didn't really have plans for college. He just knew that he wanted to get his degree. And, hey, if he gets a boyfriend or two along the way, would that really be so bad?</p><p>--</p><p>Alternately: The college AU that we seem to be lacking in this fandom. Well, I've taken it upon myself to fix THAT problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited for this one. It's a bit of a slow burn, but bear with me. I promise that it'll all be worth it. Also, the rating is only because I use a lot of cursing in my writing. It doesn't have any mature content sexually.

Poe’s been through worse. He suffered through Professor Yoda’s cryptic speeches last year that taught him less than the textbook and Google did. He dealt with the fact that his mom died in his senior year of high school. He came to terms with the fact that there were maybe twelve people at his college that he actually  _ enjoyed  _ spending time with. If he could deal with all of that, he could deal with having to show a whole litter of freshmen around the campus to make a quick buck. 

“It can’t be  _ that bad, _ Poe,” Jessica, his roommate, chastised. Their school was one of the three in the state that offered co-ed dorms to anyone that asked. Poe’d put in a request because he didn’t want an awkward situation with whatever roommate he got because of his sexuality. He didn’t want to live with a guy that constantly thought he was checking him out when, let’s be real, he probably wasn’t worth Poe’s attention. Funny enough, that was the exact reason Jess had asked for co-ed, too.

“They’re  _ freshmen, _ Jessie. That’s like the college equivalent to someone with the plague.”

“You’re being awfully pretentious for someone who was a freshman last year, Dameron,” she grinned, readjusting herself on the small twin sized bed on her side of the room. Poe liked his dorm. He was in the Black dorm (the other two dorms, guys and girls, were the Red and Gold buildings. Together the three of them made the school colors.) which was the smallest of the three buildings. His room wasn’t big, but it was comfy. Jess insisted on placing their desks on top of each other, creating more room and some shelf space for them. Thank god for the copious amount of duct tape that held one on top of each other. Without it, he had no doubt one of them would be dead by now.

They had a small bookshelf, mostly filled with Jess’s stuff. While Poe preferred the glory of eBooks she took comfort in the tangible ones. Next to it was a pile of notebooks, some hers some his. With them both being engineering majors the pages of both of their notebooks combined must be filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of sketches. From ships to planes to cars, they were constantly bouncing ideas off each other.

“I’m allowed to judge them, though,” he pointed out, tugging on his brown jacket, “as a sophomore, that is my fundamental right. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some little gremlins to show around.” 

“Don’t be mean to the babies!” She called with a laugh as he left the dorm, giving her a farewell wave and middle finger salute. 

 

* * *

 

Technically, school had started months ago. They were late transfers, coming in for the second semester. Whatever it was that kept them from coming the first semester, Poe couldn’t fathom. Nor did he care enough to inquire about it. Instead, he stood there with his slightly stupid sign that read ‘tour group here’ waiting for noon to officially roll around. 

There were only a handful of kids there, mostly on their phones. The only girl not looking down onto a little screen was… a kid. There was no way she was 18. She had to be younger. Her brown hair was tied up into three different buns, as if she couldn’t be bothered to make one decent one. While everyone else was enthralled in the online world, she was looking around in a wonder at the towering buildings around her. The kid next to her was a short black guy, who  _ was _ on his phone. Every once in awhile he’d smile at something he’d find and show it to her, which she’d smirk at and say something before they went back to facing seperate directions. They were standing close enough that Poe took it that they were friends. For a second, he wondered if they were dating. Not because he cared about their relationship, per say. More because the guy was, admittedly, kind of sort of attractive. In a ‘he’s a freshman but if he was older I might tap that’ sort of way. Either way, dating or not, he supposed the kids made a cute duo. If he didn’t hate the universe for somehow landing him in this position, when he was  _ supposed _ to be on winter break, then he’d find it within himself to smile for them. 

Noon finally rolled around, and he wasted no time jumping into the tour. Not because he was excited about it. Quite the opposite. He was excited to be done with it. And if that meant that anyone late for the beginning would miss them, hey, that was their problem. Not his. So he plastered on a grin, as he’d been instructed to do, and led the newbys around a campus he’d been exploring for a year and a half.

It was only the basics; classrooms, dorm buildings, cafeteria, gym, the whole shebang. There were a handful of questions, nothing unexpected. Just some ‘when does the cafeteria close’ and ‘can we still try out for sport teams’ sort of things. Their college was known for it’s lacrosse, and a lot of kids got scholarships  _ because _ of the team. Poe would know, that’s one of the reasons he could afford it. That, and he’d gotten a small prize scholarship for a spaceship design that won third place nationally. 

He did the rounds, went through the motions he’d been taught when shown what to do, and before he knew it the whole tour was over on the quad. Some kids left immediately, presumably to unpack in their dorms, while a few others lingered. Among them were the duo, who seemed to be joined at the hip. 

Poe was about to take off, ignoring the giggle of a few girls who’d been staring at him the entire time instead of the location, when he looked back to see the guy looking right back at him. When Kind Of Cute Freshman noticed that Poe was looking back, he smiled. And not a normal smile. Something better. Something more wholesome than a smile could ever hope to be. So many smiles shared between strangers were filled with the idea that ‘I’m doing this to be polite and not make it awkward’ but not this. This was pure joy. This was the smile of an old friend. Of someone you’d known your entire life. It looked as if this guy was simply overwhelmed with joy that Poe was looking at him. So overwhelmed that he simply couldn’t contain the happiness inside him without letting some of it reach his face.

It sort of kind of made Poe’s heart swell. 

He wasn’t supposed to feel whatever feeling he was feeling. The kid was probably dating that girl next to him. He probably  _ was _ just being polite. He was just better at it than most people. Yeah, that was probably it. He wasn’t smiling  _ for _ Poe, Poe just happened to be where he was smiling.  _ Knock the thoughts of him out of your head, Dameron, _ he scolded himself silently. Without looking back again, Poe just pulled his jacket tighter around his frame and went off before he could get anymore confusing messages from Kind Of Cute Freshman. 

* * *

 

“What are you thinking?” Rey asked Finnegan as they made their way to the Black dorms. They’d put in a request since they found out their college  _ had _ co-ed dorms to be roomed together. Since Junior year the two of them had been joined at the hip. They’d gone years being the best of friends, and Finnegan intended on keeping it that way. He loved Rey. She was like the sister he’d never gotten. 

“The tour guide,” He smiled a bit at the memory. He’d introduced himself as Poe Dameron, a sophomore and engineer major. Perhaps he’d ask Rey to look into him more for Finnegan, they shared a major while Finnegan was looking into teaching, “he’s kind of cute.”

“If you’re into three o’clock shadow and bags under the eyes, yeah he’s smoking,” she joked, pulling her beige scarf tighter around her neck. She’d had that scarf since freshman year. It was a present from her dad, Luke, on her fifteenth birthday. That day was one of the eight that he’d been able to be home that entire year. Finnegan still wasn’t entirely sure what her dad did, but it involved him traveling all over the world which usually left Rey to stay at her aunt Leia’s place. 

Thank god for Leia, too. If it wasn’t for her pulling some strings Rey wouldn’t have even been able to come to college. Luke had left her some money, but most of it was saved for her retirement instead of her education. The other portion of the tuition she did manage to scrounge up was generated by dozens of odd jobs, from mechanical repairs to fast food service. Anything a teenager could do, she’d done.

“I don’t know,” Finnegan shrugged and pulled the door open for her before stepping in himself, “I think there was a quiet sort of appeal to him. I mean, you wouldn’t get it. You were probably too busy looking at that blue-haired girl, am I right?”

“Shut up,” She playfully punched his arm as the two of them ascended the staircase. The dorms were pretty, to say the least. They’d gone in briefly on the tour and he’d been blown away at the design of it all. Each dorm matched it’s title, with the Gold dorm having gold accents, Red dorm with red, etc. etc. He fell in love with the black framing of each of the doors, and the checkered tile on the ground. 

“Don’t deny it,” he teased. 

“There’s nothing to deny!” Rey exclaimed, “I’m pretty sure she and the blond guy next to her were a thing, anyway.” They finally reached their dorm, and he could only smile. It was small, really small. The two twin size beds were shoved onto either side of the room while two desks were next to each other against the back wall, where the windows were. In the center, there were tons and tons of boxes filled with everything from books to clothes to sheets to posters. He and Rey had gone through everything they were bringing, as to make sure nothing overlapped. 

“You’re just mad because you didn’t get digits.” Finnegan bumped her hip with his jokingly before pulling the closest box to him and beginning to unpack. It was tedious, and that was putting it gently. He’d always hated unpacking. It reminded him of the countless times he’d have to hop from foster home to foster home. But this was different. It felt final. He’d be there all year, no matter what. There was no way that he was going to have to pack up on a moment’s notice and leave without saying goodbye. So he took his time. He made sure everything was in a place he liked it. And, to be frank, he was pretty happy with how it turned out. 

He and Rey had just settled into their beds, her with a book propped on her knees and him with his phone held above his face, when they heard it.  _ Bark bark bark. _ The two of them shot up in unison, searching for the source of the sound. In a matter of seconds they were at the door, looking down the hall to find whatever it was that kept barking. 

“BB!” A smooth voice that Finnegan recognized instantly to be Poe’s shouted down the hall. He and Rey swiveled their heads to see him, jacket still on and hair still flawless, sprinting down the hallway, chasing after a small little orange blur. Behind him was a shorter asian girl who’s hair was flying behind her like a stroke of black paint as she ran after Poe. “Get back here you little asshole!”

Without a second thought, Finnegan crouched in the middle of the hall, intercepting whatever it was they were chasing. The first thing he noticed when he caught it was that it was softer than anything he’d ever felt. After a moment he felt a sandpapery tongue lick a stripe up his cheek before the little fluffball was lifted out of his hands by Poe. He definitely didn’t pay attention to the burning in his fingers where their hands had overlapped. 

“Thanks, man,” Poe beamed and adjusted the creature in his grasp. Finnegan realized that it was a small little corgi, with a white coat that was littered with blotches and stripes of orange.  _ What’s a dog doing here? _ He wondered. They weren’t supposed to have pets on campus. Much less in the dorms. 

“Who’s that?” Rey asked from next to him, bending a little to stare into the corgi’s dark eyes intensely.

“This little douchebag?” Poe looked in between the two new people and the dog Finnegan assumed to be his, “This is BB-8. He’s kind of unofficially they lacrosse team’s mascot. We’re supposed to be the Rebels, but everyone he was cuter and we just kind of stuck with him.”

“I take it that’s why he’s allowed in the dorms?” Finnegan asked.

“Yeah,” Poe nodded, scratching BB-8’s ear which caused the dog to wag his tail happily, “as long as we keep him chill we keep him. Usually he’s a lot calmer than this. I think it’s just with all the new kids moving in he’s pretty wound up.” He paused, “aren’t you two knew here? I saw you both on the tour today.”

He  _ saw _ Finnegan?! Did he see the blush he adorned every time Poe talked about something that excited him, too?

“Yeah, we just finished unpacking,” rey pitched in, readjusting herself and giving the girl a once over very quickly.

“Y’all should come over later tonight,” the unidentified girl spoke for the first time, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. Poe shot her a look that Finnegan couldn’t quite read and she responded with her own undecipherable reaction, “I’m Jess, by the way. I take it that you both already know Poe.”

“Yeah,” Rey nodded and held out her hand, which Jess took happily, “I’m Rey.”

“Finnegan,” he held out his hand to shake, which Jess did. She wasn’t the one he was focused on, though. He was far more interested in Poe’s reaction, which looked to be along the lines of mild confusion.

“Finnegan?” He repeated, and suddenly the freshman could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He didn’t like the name, it was long and boisterous, but that was what was on his birth certificate and he didn’t have any way of changing that. 

“Yeah,” he just shrugged, “it’s the only name they ever gave me.”

“Well I ain’t using it,” Poe declared, maybe a little too loud, “Finnegan, huh?” He said the name like he was tasting it. Mulling it over in his head. Like he was trying to fully wrap his head around the name, “Well I’m gonna call you Finn then. Is that okay?”

Finn.  _ Finn. _ It was perfect. Short and to the point but pleasant and cute. He’d never gotten a nickname before. He’d never stayed in one place long enough to make close enough friends to give him nicknames. Now he had one, and it’d only been a handful of hours. “I like it,” and he did. He  _ really _ did. “And we’ll be there, thank’s for the invitation.” Finnegan-  _ Finn _ thanked Jess. 

“See you both around.” Poe and Jess waved to Finn and Rey. He might’ve just been seeing things, but he could’ve sworn he’d seen Poe bite his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, I hope you enjoyed! I promise that I'll be adding more characters as we go along. I have all of the relations already worked out. (Also, if you were wondering where BB was for the first half of the chapter, he was out on a walk with Snap. Partially because I wanted the reveal to be a whole thing.) 
> 
> Anyway, you guys can feel free to come chill with me on Tumblr @fangirlmaxima or look around to my other stuff. I've got a killer (read: garbage) Star Wars AU for and entire Hamilton series, if musicals are up your ally.
> 
> I promise I'll try and update as regularly as possible, and I can't wait until next chapter!


End file.
